Making music
by Lady Delish
Summary: shuichi was having problems and yuki have the solution.reviews!


Making music

Making music

Hey guys! Here I am again! I seemed to be on a roll today so thought of writing another short fic. Hope you people enjoy this!

Note: Again, I will like to say that I don't own any of the gravitation anime/manga so don't sue me! I have no money at all!

* * *

'Ahhhh why can't I get the pitch right today?' shuichi screamed in the recording booth.

That was the third day that the band stayed back in the studio late just to record one song and shuichi was still not getting the song right. Hiro and seguchi was already getting fed-up but both understood that talent could not be rushed. Even the both of them were a little of a perfectionist so they were also feeling as frustrated as shuichi at that time. Unknowingly, what was affecting shuichi was the fact that he wasn't getting any fucks that week. Yuki had been so busy chasing his deadline that he practically lived in the study room for that whole week. No amount of whimpering could get that man out from that room. Who knew that moaning could enhance one's vocals, especially in the singing industry? Therefore, that was the scenario running through the singer's mind. K was already threatening to shoot a hole in shuichi's throat to get all that voice out while the manager was just crying silently at the corner at the room.

'Well, we can't waste any time now. Let's continue from the top.' Hiro suggested as he strummed to the opening verse of their song.

Meanwhile in the big office of the boss, tohma was talking to yuki about his offer to have signings in New York. Yuki's editor called him this morning about lodgings for yuki; apparently, things were getting a wee bit tight right now for the management people. Tohma was having doubts himself about letting yuki going on that trip but knowing yuki, nobody can persuade that thick head of his. Even yuki was having second thoughts about the trip. I bet the brat is working his ass off in the studio, I guess that's the only place currently he could released all that pent-up tension. Maybe I should visit him later, just to make up for the past week. Tohma just looked at yuki as yuki took a drag from his cigarette. Honestly, one day that cigarette is going to kill him and he would have to put up with a brawling shindou-kun.

'So yuki, are you going to go on that tour?' tohma asked.

'I don't think so. I need to rest; I'm not a fucking robot so tell that to my editor.' Yuki harshly replied whilst blowing a puff of smoke.

'By the way, where's shuichi?'

'In studio 2'

'Thanks brother in law' and with that, yuki took out that cigarette in the portable ashtray that the brat brought for him last Christmas. Oh well, now to make amends to a certain singer who was in desperate need for a vocal boost.

'Hiro!! I can't take it anymore!! Can we please continue this tomorrow?' wailed shuichi as he took off the headphones. It was already way passed midnight and his throat was absolutely parched. Here came the puppy mode with the puppy eyes.

'Fine, I'm tired myself. Well, K, manager I think we better wrap this up. See you guys tomorrow. Oh and shuichi, practice on your vocals.' With that, everybody packed up and went home. Oh I'm going to be here whole night. Yuki is probably still holed up in his room so there is no use going home. Just as shuichi was about to open his mouth, he saw yuki standing against the doorframe.

'YUKI!!' he ran and hugged yuki, or rather he assaulted yuki from midair.

'Brat let me go! It's bad enough that you're drooling on me' yelled yuki as he struggled to pry off shuichi's iron grip on him. Even his poor cigarette dropped to the floor. Ah the waste of wonderful nicotine that did wonders to your self.

'I heard that you were having problem singing, maybe I can help you on that.' With that, yuki kissed shuichi. That caught shuichi by surprise but any surprise from yuki was like getting presents early so shuichi eagerly respond to the kiss. Pity he had no idea what type of method was yuki going to use to get the high pitches going.

'C'mon, I think we should practice in the recording booth' and yuki pulled a clueless shuichi into the booth. There, they continued kissing and as they were; yuki was looking for a stand of some sort and his roaming hand found the music stand. He pulled that in between the both of them and took off his tie. He let go of shuichi and blindfolded him with the tie.

'Yuki, what are you doing?'

'I'm letting you experience a new feeling.' after which, he took a wire and tied shuichi's hand to the stand. This will keep his roaming hands to himself and yuki went behind shuichi where he dragged down the orange jacket to the arms. Here comes to vocal lesson. Unknowingly to shuichi, that yuki had turned on the recording button in the booth so as of now everything was being recorded. Yuki's tongue began to trail the ear where shuichi was most sensitive and his hands gripped shuichi's ass. It trailed the curve and it snaked into the trousers to do a further investigation. Down from the crack to shuichi's hole, nothing was left untouched. Now the tongue was making its way down the neck where the teeth were leaving bite mark as it sucked. With only the sense of touch being heightened, shuichi was in paradise. He struggled against his bounds and he grinds his ass against yuki's dick but yuki held back. Suddenly fingers slowly slid in his hole.

'Oh yes yuki!' shuichi shrieked at the sudden intrusion but that was it. Soon those fingers started to pump shuichi slowly all the way in. He sucked in his breath, his hips naturally humping against the fingers. Soon shuichi was being fucked by the fingers, the oh so lovely long fingers. However, that was not enough for shuichi but yuki wasn't giving in that easily. Suddenly yuki whispered into shuichi's ears, 'Grind against the stand, do it now.' Shuichi was already being drowned by the ecstasy so he just rubbed his dick against the stand. 'Oh fuck this feels so good!' shuichi yelled and yuki continued to fuck him with the fingers; his other hand trailing under shuichi's shirt, seeking for the hard nubs. Soon, it found those hard nips and it wasted no time squeezing it. Shuichi moaned long and deep; the fingers were fucking and pinching harder, shuichi grinding harder and faster against the stand that it was shaking. He was close, so close but he needs something. Yuki was damn aroused at the sight of shuichi grinding against the stand and riding his fingers. He couldn't help asking, 'Do you want more baby? Does it feel good?' but right now shuichi could only nod, he was so close. Shuichi's mouth was open and a trail of drool was trickling down so yuki couldn't resist sucking the hard nips peaking out from his shirt. Shuichi was looking damn wanton right now! Yuki's tongue lap up on the delicious treat and shuichi's moan get louder by the minute. It was getting higher as well, a very good indicator for yuki then suddenly he bit down hard.

'YUKI!!' that was the trigger for shuichi and he cummed. As shuichi took a moment to calm down, yuki untied the wire and tie. Droopy and tired eyes greeted yuki. Yuki couldn't stopped himself kissing shuichi roughly on the mouth, shuichi was looking damn hot right now!

'Damn you brat, you love my finger and a music stand better than me!'

'But yuki, all I was thinking was your fucking hot dick shoving into me. Honestly!' shuichi tried to explain myself as he cleaned himself with his handkerchief.

'Whatever brat, let's just go home now. I'm tired.'

'Ok!' and both of them left the studio, having cleaned it up as much as possible. As they walked out, yuki pressed the stop button on the recording. They should get a surprise tomorrow and yuki snickered out of the studio.

The next day

Hiro and the rest streamed into the studio the next morning, feeling refreshed and much more determined to finish the song by today. Even shuichi was feeling great, of course after a great night fucking with yuki.

'Hey, the light is blinking on the recording button. Did we record the final version last night?' and hiro pressed the record button. Soon, panting and moans filled the room. Everybody including shuichi turned red except hiro. Damn that yuki, he actually recorded the whole thing last night. Shuichi was already brawling in the middle of the room.

'Oh well. At least you can reach those notes now!' hiro chuckled and that made shuichi dig a hole the floor. Oh, yuki you just wait!

* * *

Well, that's another short fic from me. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review! Thanks to those guys reviewing it love y'all!


End file.
